


I Didn't know I was Pregnant!

by Malec_Jong28



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Childbirth, In-Laws, Loving Marriage, M/M, Mpreg, Surprise Birth, didn't know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-22 18:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19969660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malec_Jong28/pseuds/Malec_Jong28
Summary: Magnus day starts like any other. He meets with clients, see's his in-laws, and helps out on a mission. But after he experiences pain off and on all day, he finds out he's in a huge surprise. How will he and Alec react to this!?





	I Didn't know I was Pregnant!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yuki_chicken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_chicken/gifts).



> Hello my lovely readers!  
> This is a one-shot written for one of my readers, who has been supportive of my work since I first started posting! I am so happy to do this!   
> If anyone wants to request a ONE-SHOT, I will be happy to do it for you! I will also be posting some more updates on my other stories, Mainly Flashlight, as it has been awhile since I posted anything.  
> Enjoy!

It was a warm early morning in Alicante, and the High Warlock, Magnus Lightwood-Bane, was just waking up. He turned and saw that his husband was gone, already at work, and wouldn't be back home until the next day. The Warlock sighed and rubbed his eyes. He sat up and winced. 

He hasn't felt well all night. He just felt...off. He felt drained, a bit nauseous, and his abdomen was sore. He felt a bit bloated. Magnus rubbed the ache away, and got up to shower. He breathed in deep as the warm water ran down his back, and relieved the pressure that was prominent on his lower back. Washing his hair and body, he got out and dried himself, before snapping on some clothes and make-up. He had to meet his client soon. 

He cheeked himself in the mirror, and nodded to himself. He was ready and left the apartment. The small man opened a portal to New York, and stepped through to Central Park. He sat down on a bench and waited for his client. It was just a simple trade, so it wouldn't take too long. He was just checking the time when his client arrived. A Werewolf, and older man who wanted a potion for his insomnia. He handed him the vial and accepted his payment. The man thanked him and left. Magnus checked the time and decided to visit his mother-in-law.

Magnus choose to walk, as it was incredibly nice out. The Warlock looked around, observing the Mundane going about their daily lives. He watched as they didn't acknowledge their surroundings, and were focused on their phones. He shook his head, and smiled when he spotted Maryse's shop.

About to head up the steps, he paused as a cramp seized his back and stomach. Magnus leaned against the rails, and placed a hand on his just slightly bloated abdomen. He shook his head, thinking that maybe he ate something bad, or something. He'll call Cat about it, if it doesn't go away by tomorrow. 

He walked up the steps and opened the door. He looked around, and spotted his mother-in-law. The older woman looked up and smiled.

'' Magnus! How are you?'' She asked, coming around the table to hug her son-in-law. The former Shadowhunter smiled and embraced him. He rubbed her back, before pulling away. 

'' I'm fine, and you? The shop is doing okay?'' He asked.

'' I'm doing great, and the shop is very successful! So, what brings you back to New York?''

'' I had to meet a client today, and Alexander is away on business until at least tomorrow night. I figured I may as well see how you are. Then I have to stop by the Institute. ''

Maryse smiled, and led him further into the shop. He followed her, and sat down at the sitting area while his mother-in-law went to get them some tea. He looked around and waited patiently. He put his hand on his stomach when he felt a cramp seize him, and bit his lip to avoid making a sound. 

'' Here you go. Just the way you like it.'' Maryse set the tea cup down in front of him. He thanked her, sitting up as the pain eased away. The Warlock took a sip of the hot, sweet tea. He could feel his body relax at the warmth. They had small talk as they drank their tea. Looking at the time, Magnus figured he should head out, and see his other in-laws. 

'' Well, Maryse. I should be heading out now.'' He said, and stood up. She stood up as well, and escorted her son-in-law to the shop's door. 

'' Once Alec comes home, we should get together for dinner. I feel like we haven't done that since you got married. Is that alright with you?'' Maryse asked. 

Magnus turned to her and agreed, and promised to talk to Alec about it. He kissed her cheek, and promised to call her later. 

Leaving the shop, he decided to walk to the Institute and take the chance to enjoy the nice breeze blowing. He took the chance to actually think about the cramps he's been experiencing. It was very strange, as he has never experienced this before. Maybe he had pulled a muscle. He honestly couldn't be sure. He will be talking to Alec about it when he got home. 

Magnus looked up as he arrived at the Institute. He observed the building, then started to trudge up the stairs. A few Shadowhunter's greeted him as they passed him as they left. He nodded to them in return, and entered the building. He greeted the men who guarded the front, and made his way to the Ops Center, where he saw his in-laws. Jace and Izzy were talking at the map.

'' Hello, in-laws.'' He greets them. 

Jace and Izzy turned and saw their brother-in-law approaching them. They smiled at him as he came up to the map table. Izzy hugged him, and Jace patted his shoulder.

'' Hi, Mags! I haven't seen you in forever!'' Izzy said, hugging the Warlock's side.

Magnus chuckled, his arm around the petit woman, and shook his head. 

'' I saw you a few days ago.''

Izzy shrugged. 

'' Your point?'' She responded. 

Magnus chuckled.

'' So what were you guys doing?'' He asked.

'' There are a report of shax demons, and we're trying to reach Alec about it. Have you heard from him?'' Jace asked. He looked at Magnus curiously.

'' He's away on business. He's not supposed to be back until tomorrow night.'' Magnus explained, hiding a wince as he felt another cramp. It was good he was used to hiding his pain. He really didn't want to concern them.

Jace and Izzy looked at each other.

'' I hope it's not to much to ask, but do you mind helping us on a mission? It shouldn't be a long one. A quick in and out.''

'' That's fine. I'll help you. I got nothing else to do today.''

Jace and Izzy grabbed their weapons, and together, all three of them headed out. All three unaware what was about to happen. That will change their lives forever.

_________________________________________________________________________________________

Arriving at the location, a warehouse of all places, and they made their way inside. Jace and Izzy had their weapons poised in front of them, ready for anything. Magnus looked around, magic at the ready in his hands. He cried out internally, biting his lip as the pain seized him, and he felt something shift slightly into his hips. He was now panicking on the inside, once he felt that shift. What the Hell was that?! 

He didn't have another second to think about it as a black, ugly looking demon jumped out and lunged at him. Izzy was fast and cracked her whip. It coiled around the demon, and brought it to the ground. Jace brought his Seraph blade down onto it, destroying it. Magnus saw movement in the corner of his eye, and blasted his magic, bursting another demon into ash. He yelped out loud as an intense pain gripped him and there was another shift in his pelvis, bringing him to his knees. 

Izzy whipped around at the sound of his distress and was at his side immediately. Her hand was on her back, demanding to know what was wrong. 

'' S-Something's w-wrong.'' He managed out.

'' Jace, we need to get back to the Institute!'' She yelled at the blonde, as he slayed another demon. She hoped that was all of them, as she really needed to get her brother-in-law out of here, and to the infirmary. 

Jace ran back over and picked up the smaller man, and had Izzy activate his speed rune. She activated her own as well, and they rand to the Institute, and to the infirmary. Izzy called Catarina and Simon. It didn't take long for either to arrive. Cat arrived in a portal, and assessed the scene in front of her. Her best friend on a bed, writhing in pain. The young female Lightwood leaning over him, trying to calm him down. She turned to Jace and Simon, and demanded everyone OUT. She didn't want all these people around Magnus as she worked. 

She looked at Jace and told him to call Alec, just so he was aware where his husband is. Both Shadowhunter and Vampire left, keeping everyone out. Now only her, Izzy and Magnus remain.

She approached the bed, and scanned her oldest friend with her eyes. She noted he was clammy , sweaty, and he kept trying to curl up, to make sure no one touches his abdomen. Izzy looked the female Warlock.

'' What's wrong with him?'' She asked, concern all over her pretty features. 

'' We're about to find out. Hold him down while I do an enteral scan on him.'' 

Izzy nodded, using her strength rune to hold her brother-in-law down, as Cat brought magic to her hands. She ran her hand over his form and gasped at what she saw. There was no way. 

There weren't any symptoms, or changes. But her scan didn't lie. He was pregnant. Full term. In active labor, and very close to the child crowning. 

She pulled away, and pulled the curtain around the bed, snapping all the appropriate equipment, and put on gloves. She told him that she'll have to remove his pants, and underwear. Izzy turned her head to give them a few minutes of privacy, and turned back as Cat placed a sheet on his knees.

'' Catarina. What's going on?'' She asked. 

'' He's in labor. It's rare when there is no change to the body, or symptoms. But it's happening. Magnus, I need to check you, to see how dilated you are.''

Magnus didn't respond, clearly in shock at the news. How the hell didn't he know? Was the baby even okay? He did drink a few times, during the past nine months. He didn't want to do this. He didn't want to go through this without his husband there! What was he supposed to tell Alec?!

Cat checked, to see he was fully dilated, and she was shocked to already see a head! 

She looked up at him, seeing his panic, and tapped his thigh, getting his attention. 

'' Magnus, honey, I know your scared, but I need you to push when you feel the next contraction. Your baby's head is already crowning., and I don't want to risk the child getting stuck. Deep breath, and push.'' She instructed, keeping her voice firm, yet calm. 

Magnus listened, his body not giving him much choice in the matter. He took a breath as the contraction built and pushed, crying out as he felt the head emerge from his body. He continued this routine until the head popped out. He gasped, tears running down he cheek. Cat was quick to check for the cord, and was relieved to not see it. She instructed to breath while the head turned, and light pushes to get the shoulders out. 

Izzy held Magnus's hand, and brushed his damp hair off his forehead, encouraging him to push, that he was doing great, and he was almost there! 

Magnus panted, and pushed crying as a shoulder emerged, the other one following, and one small push after brought the child out of his body. Cat caught the baby, and cleaned out the mouth and nose. Magnus collapsed against the pillow, trying to catch his breath. He didn't notice Izzy running a damp cloth on his neck and face, trying to cool him down. 

Cat scanned the baby, and let out a breath to see the baby was healthy, and smiled as a wail sounded in the room.

Magnus seemed to come back into focus when he heard the newborn start crying. His attention went to the baby in his friend's arms. Cat smiled at him, wiping the baby off, and placed the newborn against his chest, helping his wrap his arms around the tiny baby.

'' Congratulations, it's a healthy baby girl.''

Magnus felt a fresh wave of tears run down his cheeks, hearing his baby was healthy, and he felt the bond forming between them. Izzy was crying herself, hugging Cat, as they watched Magnus hold the baby no one knew about.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

Jace froze when he heard the wail of a newborn, surprise written all over his face, and saw the same expression on Simon's face. A smile appeared on their face at the same time, going in to see the newborn, their niece crying lightly against her Papa's chest. 

_______________________________________________________________________________________

Hours later, the door burst open, revealing the Inquisitor himself, Alec Lightwood-Bane. He looked frazzled, showing he received the urgent message his brother left, telling him to come to the Institutes infirmary. That it was Magnus. Leaving out the reason why. He looked at Jace, who smiled and pointed to the curtain.

Alec pushed the curtain aside, and his mouth fell open. There in the bed, his beloved husband, the love of his life, was laying there, holding a newborn baby. He could see the remains of sweat on his face, but the smile he saw on his lips said everything. The way he was looking at the baby, it drew him closer, causing Magnus to look up. 

Alec sat next to him, and looked at him.

'' Love, what? ''

'' I didn't know... She was a complete surprise.''

'' She?''

'' Yes.''

Alec smiled. They had a daughter. Their surprise baby. 

'' Did you name her yet?''

'' I wanted to hear what you though first before I officially decided. What do you think of Amelia?''

'' Amelia... It's perfect.'' 

He leaned down, kissing her head, and wrapping his arm around his husband.

'' Welcome to our crazy family, Amelia Lightwood-Bane.''

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are always welcome!  
> I will see you guys next time!


End file.
